Life as a Teenage Demi-Saiyan
by Drez the Black Angel
Summary: Orange Star High has a bring your family to school day! But what happens when time screws itself over and weird stuff happens? How will he deal with his classmates seeing the truth in front of them? Will Dende survive something he has no control of responsibility over? Gohan Torture Fic. Bit of Gohan x Videl, Mirai x Erasa


**I know what many are thinking, 'WHY IS HE STARTING A NEW FANFIC, WHEN HE STILL IS DOING ANOTHER?!'**

**Well, I had an idea of how screwed up time can get, and add Gohan torture, and VOILA!**

**Also, in this fic, I have made it in the theory of 'Bardock survives (somehow) and now lives with the Sons'**

**Anyway, pls R&amp;R,**

**Thanks,**

**Drez**

**Life as a Teenage Demi-Saiyan**

**Chapter 1: Nearly Unscathed**

Period 6. Blessed period 6. A boring long day was coming to an end. The young man was able to make it to his seat without being pinched on the butt again, his blonde haired, bubbly friend still attempting to flirt with him despite knowing he was taken. A certain raven haired beauty saved him, running in to take a seat next to him. Gohan preferred Videl's short hair, it made her seem more... happy. She was wearing a light yellow t-shirt that gripped to her, and complimented he womanly curves. She was wearing a white skirt (picture that. Post Buu Saga Videl. In a white skirt) that matched her shirt. She smirked at her boyfriend, whom in turn smirked back. She leaned against him while waiting for the teacher. The long blonde haired jock known as Sharpener walked in, and glared at Gohan and Videl. Videl, seeing this, snuggled up to Gohan, and Gohan saw Sharpener and realised what Videl was doing. He put his arm around her and out of the corner of his eye watched Sharpener start fuming. Gohan chuckled, knowing that Sharpener has a crush on Videl but has no chance with her. Gohan and Videl couldn't pull themselves to wish for Shenron to remove their memories about Majin Buu. Their love had been brought up to the surface by the pain Balbidi and his minions caused.

The only thing that they were worried about in their love life was a mother known as Son Chi Chi. As soon as she found out what was happening between the two, one word bounced around in her head and came out of her mouth. The almighty power of the word GRANDCHILDREN.

Sharpener pretended not to notice as he walked up and sat next to Erasa. Erasa knew what was happening and cut the quiet,

"You know, Sharpy, I'm still available," she said almost seductively. Sharpener smirked at her and winked, causing her to blush. The teacher came in and immediately caught site of Gohan and Videl.

"Mr Son and Ms Satan, or should I say Mrs Son," he said, narrowing his eyes and smiling evilly, "could you please refrain from showing your love in class?"

"Yes sir," the two chirped.

"Now then, let's begin," Mr Sushi (A/N: I am so brilliant) began. Gohan zoned out again, already mastered the subject of advanced algebra. There was a knock at the door and Mr Sushi seemed top remember something at that point.

"Ahh, yes class, I believe we have a new student. Started today. Err, that's your que to come in my boy."

'Oh joy another member. Lime has already started coming to school. Well at least it couldn't get any worse,' Gohan thought to himself. He nearly toppled over his chair when the person walked in.

"Hey everyone! I'm Trunks Briefs and...umm, Gohan? What's up with you? You looked like you've seen a ghost," said Mirai Trunks Briefs as he walked in.

After telling the class who he is, people started murmering like crazy that a someone from the BRIEFS family was in their class. Trunks sat next to Videl, and after greeting Gohan (who was then bombarded with questions about how he knew a Briefs) started working as well. Gohan went into his own world, and by the end of the period he thanked Dende, but he thanked Dende too late,

"Alright class just letting you know that Bring your Family to School Day is on Monday so don't forget. I am hoping to see your family's," as his eyes landed on Trunks. Trunks knew he wanted to meet the whole family, and Bulma would definitely want to come. His major worry was Vegeta, his father, and making sure the school wasn't in ashes by the end of the day. Gohan opened a mental conversation with Trunks.

'Trunks, our major worry is our fathers. I'm gonna try to make sure my dad and grandpas doesn't say anything stupid or reveal our secrets. You should do the same with the secrets, but try to make sure Vegeta doesn't scare the students and destroy the school.' Gohan mentally said to Trunks.

'Got it'

The bell rang and all the students ran out. Gohan and Videl ran up to the roof, along with Trunks. They went their separate ways.

Back at the Son home, three figures hid in the bushes from three different angles. They suppressed their Ki so Gohan wouldn't notice them. Gohan landed and looked down, and started hopping around and over the traps that were set. Then, all at once, Goku, Goten and Bardock jumped out and attacked Gohan, attempting to disable him. Gohan powered up to his ultimate form and elbowed both Goku and Bardock, then roundhouse kicked Goten into a tree. All three recovered quickly, and walked towards Gohan, nursing wounds. Bardock nursing a black eye, Goku a large bump on his head and Goten a bruised face. All three laughed and walked in with Gohan. Chi Chi was cooking in the kitchen.

"MUUUUM BIG BROTHER'S HOME!" Goten yelled. He met Mrs Frying Pan of Doom for yelling, and was now rubbing a red bump on his head.

"Gohan, how was your day today honey? GOTEN YOU BAD BOY YOU KNOW NOT TO YELL IN THE HOUSE! Did you learn anything today? GOKU, BARDOCK YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LEARN FROM THIS AS WELL!" Chi Chi chirped/screamed.

"Yeah great mum, oh and err, on Monday we, umm have, erm," Gohan stammered.

"WELL?" Chi Chi asked impatiently.

"We have a Bring your Family to School Day! OK?" Gohan got out. Chi Chi looked around at all of them and then a smile creeped onto her face.

'O-oh'

"Well, we now know we're going on Monday," Chi Chi said, "Yes, we are going to Gohan's school!"

Bardock looked down in disappointment. Goku literally looked exactly like his taller father. Goten was jumping up and down in joy.

"YAY we get to go to GOHAN's SCHOOL!"

"Oh, and there's one more thing, Mirai Trunks came to school today. He is a new student so we will be seeing the Briefs there."

Chi Chi smiled and then called Bulma.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corp. Mansion.**

* * *

Trunks arrived home instantly got something to eat. He was eating with Bulma and hadn't told her about Monday. She smiled and watched him eat, when the phone rang.

'Please not Gohan's mum calling about Monday, PLEASE DENDE' Trunks pleaded in his head.

"Oh hi Chi Chi!"

'Damn'

"Oh, what's this about Bring you Family to School Day? Oh ok, Trunks didn't tell me about that!" She eyed at Mirai Trunks who had paled, "Ok Chi Chi, we will be there. Yup, ok, bye!" Vegeta and Chibi Trunks walked in. From the look on Bulma's face something bad was about to happen.

"Oh, Vegeta, Trunks!" She said in a singsong voice, "we are going to Mirai's Bring your Family to School Day on Monday, and if you dare speak against it, Vegeta, you will have no bed privileges, no GR and my food to deal with for 4 weeks!" Vegeta looked at her in horror, "And Chibi-"

"I'M NOT A CHIBI!" Chibi Trunks yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT INTERUPT ME YOU LITTLE RASCAL! Now, as I was saying, Chibi you will have to stay in your room for 4 weeks. No phone, no toys, NO GOTEN!" Chibi's face matched Vegeta's.

* * *

_**Monday-Bring Your Family to School Day**_

* * *

Gohan, Goten, Bardock and Goku carrying Chi Chi flew to Orange Star High. Ox King said he couldn't come as he had an important meeting amongst the villagers. Goku was wearing his normal orange training gi, Bardock wearing his saiyan battle armour, Goten wearing a formal gown (the one he wears in _Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!_ With his gi underneath). Gohan was wearing normal school clothes and Chi Chi wore a blue and white dress, her hair tied up in a bun. That morning they found that the Saiyans' tails had grown back, so they were all around the owner's waist (excluding Goten, cause he doesn't have a tail, right?). They landed on the roof of Orange Star High and Gohan asked them NOT to say anything about his past. They all nodded, but Gohan knew that either Goku or Goten were going to screw up. They walked in and through the hallways that were packed with students and families. They reached Gohan's homeroom and took seats in his normal spot. Erasa and Sharpener were already there, with their parents and siblings. Erasa pinched Goku on the butt as he sat down. Goku jumped up, startled, but then Bardock started laughing,

"'Atta boy! Looks like you're one with the ladies!" He was then pinched by Erasa and she said,

"Your cute too! And all three of you," pointing to Bardock Goku and Goten, "have the same haircut. I guess it's genetic, huh?" Gohan nodded quickly and then Videl came through with Mr. Satan. He was instantly surrounded by students asking for autographs. He refused politely then went and sat next to Videl, who was lying on Gohan. Mr. Satan gave Gohan a glare, then realising who he was looking at (true champion of the Cell Games) he smiled and looked at the pair. He then looked at his family. The three males had the same haircut, and then there was one woman who literally had hearts in her eyes looking at Gohan and Videl. Gohan looked up to see Mirai, Chibi, Bulma and a very grouchy Vegeta walk through the door. Bulma was greeted with whistles at her, and Vegeta was miffed,

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY WIFE LIKE THAT! I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO SMITHEREENS YA HEAR ME?" Vegeta yelled at them. They all shut up as they knew what was good for them. Bulma whipped out a frying pan (where did she get that from?) and the males of the Son and Briefs families shuddered. She brought the aluminium frying pan down on Vegeta's head.

"VEGETA, behave yourself!"

They walked to Trunks' usual spot and sat next to the Son family. Chi Chi and Bulma started talking about shopping and clothing and frying pans. Gohan started talking to Videl, and he said something that she didn't like. Gohan was hoping that she wouldn't fall to the power of the Frying Pan, but she borrowed Bulma's and hit him squarely on the head.

'No wonder Chi Chi and Bulma have these things, they are super effective!' Videl thought. She gave the pan back when the teacher walked in.

"Now I am glad to see that all of you parents and siblings gave up your free time to come here today! Please, all of you families come up here and introduce yourselves!"

Time passed before it got to the Briefs family.

"Hi! You will know me, I am Bulma Briefs," Bulma said pointing to herself then to Chibi Trunks and Vegeta, "And this is my husband Vegeta and my youngest son, Trunks! Now it will get confusing so we just call him Chibi or Junior." With that Vegeta spoke up,

"If you wish to stay alive do not annoy me and DO NOT attempt to seduce or whistle at or flirt with my mate."

'Well, at least that one went well, except for the threatening, DAMNIT VEGETA!' Gohan thought to himself. Bardock came up to talk this time with the rest of the family (excluding Gohan),

"Hey, I'm Bardock, this is my son Ka- Son Goku, and I will let him take it from here," Bardock stepped back and Goku started talking,

"Yo! I'm Son Goku, this is my wife Chi Chi and my youngest son Goten. We are with Gohan," Everyone looks at Gohan who is trying to hide. Then, a hand went up,

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"Are you really the famous Son Goku the legendary martial artist? How many tournaments have you competed in? Who was your hardest opponent? I thought that you didn't know you're father."

Goku started, "Well, I don't think I'm THAT famous, I have competed in 4 tournaments, my hardest opponent was a thing called Majin Buu an-" he was cut off by another student.

"You mean that Buu, the pink guy who Mr. Satan is keeping was evil?"

"NO, ac-"

"Actually there was a good Buu and an evil Buu, the evil Buu Kakarott fought," Vegeta butted in, knowing that Goku would explain the entire story then everyone would go crazy.

"Yeah, that's what happened. And my dad sent me away 'cause um... errr..." Goku started. He couldn't tell them he's an alien!

"I sent him away for his own good. There was a civil war happening and we were right in the very centre of it," Bardock came forward. The story was sort of true, sort of. Well, excluding the fact that Goku was sent to destroy the planet, his home planet was destroyed by an evil alien overlord, and that they were all aliens (A/N: yeah I know, alien this, alien that. Hopefully you get the point, ALIENS!).

Gohan relaxed. Thank Kami for Vegeta and Bardock, or he would be dead by the end of the day. The bell rang and they started moving to the next class. Math. Great. Gohan got his books then moved to class with his family, who were chatting to the Briefs.

Up on the lookout, a very confused green god named Dende was looking at how time was messing up. Something weird was happening, and it was out of his control.

**OOOH, CLIFFHANGER**

**Soon I'll have another chapter, and things do get screwed up then.**

**Later!**

**Drez**


End file.
